nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
No Light No Light
'"No Light No Light" '''is the fourth episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 160th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 13, 2015. In the episode, Theo confesses the entire story of his past to Landon. Torrance proves to be more perilous than it originally appears. The lost residents of Torrance reemerge to public light. This episode is named for "No Light No Light" by Florence and the Machine. The Episode NEWS REEL "Starting late last night, residents of Torrance, Arizona, began arriving in neighboring towns. Hours after the blast that destroyed Sawyer Gulch detonated, the residents of Torrance vanished. Interviews with the citizens reveal that their sheriff, Cecil Wannaker, informed them that a nuclear bomb had destroyed Sawyer Gulch and that the aftermath would soon reach them. So they set out, on foot, for nearby towns. They were told to leave their communication devices behind for fear of nuclear radiation. The FBI has revealed to us that Cecil Wannaker is the primary suspect in the Torrance Killings case. Torrance, Arizona, has been quarantined." SCORPION TRAIL "Give me one moment," Samuel Grave said to his colleagues as he lifted the radio to his ear. They had flown in from Washington D.C. to deliver case-breaking news. "Go ahead," Grave said into the radio. "This is Langdon," Theo Langdon said on the other line, "A lockbox has been located in Sawyer Gulch. Reason to believe it belongs to Katherine Devereaux." "Affirmative," Grave muttered. He set the radio on the table. "Well?" "No word on who stole the FBI car," one of the other FBI directors said, "Or a lockbox. But I am afraid we are adamant on Mr. Langdon." Grave nodded. He was reluctant and rather frustrated, but nonetheless it had to be done. Despite Langdon being the best agent for the case. Grave picked up the radio. "Langdon...Theo," he said. "Sir?" Theo said. "Theo I'm pulling you from the Torrance Case. Please bring everyone back to base." Theo began to protest on the other line, but Grave silently placed the radio back and left the room. He didn't look at any of the other directors. TORRANCE BANK Natalie pushed open the glass doors of Torrance Bank and walked through. The air was chilly inside. She glanced down at her phone. Austin's GPS was directly in front of her. Looking up, Natalie saw Austin's cell phone on the bank counter. She snatched it. She tried his password, but it had changed. "What..." she whispered. She lifted it to the light to see if she could make out finger smudges. Her eye caught something in the reflection of the phone camera. Something red. Natalie squinted and moved the phone slightly. She dropped the phone and screamed, whirling around. Cecil Wannaker stood behind her, eyes bleeding out. Natalie threw her own phone at Cecil and ran for the door. Cecil ran after her. Natalie dodged a pillar and an ATM, the exit in sight. She clutched the car keys in her hand, ready to flee. Cecil grabbed her arm. Natalie sprinted sideways, away from the door, but away from Cecil as well. She tripped over a queue rope and fell on her stomach. Hard. The baby. Natalie quickly jumped to her feet, but Cecil slammed into her. She hit her head on the wall and everything faded to black. TORRANCE Oliver Winthrop and Sabrina Kim sat on the FBI van's hood. Deputy Brian Balik was inside the car, staring out the window silently. None of them wanted to talk about Henry or Sarah. "You haven't spoken to me since the evacuation," Oliver said. "Am I supposed to?" Sabrina murmured, "Exes usually don't speak." "I love you, Sabrina," Oliver said, "I always have." "You betrayed everyone," Sabrina said, "You allowed Austin and Cecil to manipulate you." "I had no choice," Oliver said, "I was protecting you." "I can take care of myself," Sabrina insisted, "I don't need my psychotic ex-husband to watch over me like a warden." Oliver didn't immediately respond. Sabrina sat, satisfied, knowing she struck a chord. "I will never stop trying," Oliver said, "to win you back." Sabrina scooted off the hood of the van and went to sit in the car. Cas and Charlie walked through the deserted town. It was an uncanny shade of eerie. It felt like a Supernatural episode. "Look at this," Charlie said, pointing to a lamp post. The word "Croatoan" was carved meticulously into the metal. "So very similar to a Supernatural episode, then," Cas said. "It's written everywhere," Charlie said, looking around, "Trees. Lamp posts. Fire hydrants. Windows..." "Odd," Cas said. "It must be a message," Charlie exclaimed, "The lost people of Torrance are leaving us a message!" "Of what?" Cas said with a laugh, "That they went to gallivant with Indians on a nearby island and procreate and make hybrid Indian-British babies? That they failed as a colony in a barbaric landscape? It's just a joke by the residents." "A joke?" Charlie asked loudly, as if insulted, "What kind of sick joke is this?" Cas shrugged. "Let's see what base thinks." Cas radioed the FBI. "The residents of Torrance," Samuel Grave said from Love, "were forced to evacuate by Cecil, who is still believed to be in Torrance." Grave paused and sighed. "Listen, Cas, we need you to bring everyone back. Even the two that have fallen. Keep an eye out for the stolen vehicle and please be careful. We have a problem." Cas turned off the radio. "We're in deep shit..." he said to Charlie. "How do you know?" Charlie said, "All Grave said was that we have a problem." "Yeah," Cas said, "But he's NEVER used our first names before. That man lives for professionalism. Why break it now?" "Well we can at least report one good thing," Charlie said, pointing behind Cas. Cas turned. Parked in front of the Torrance Bank was the stolen vehicle. "Perfect," Cas said, "We'll tell them when we return to base. Let's grab the others and blow this joint." SCORPION TRAIL HOTEL "I'm ready for the whole story," Landon said, "I want all the details. I'm ready." Theo kicked off his shoes and sat on the opposite bed. He took a deep breath. "When I was 21," Theo said, "I married a college friend named Alyson Crumley. She was in love with me, but I only did it because I wanted to feel normal. I wanted everyone to see me as normal." Landon didn't want Theo to stop, so he just nodded his head and waited for Theo to continue. "When I was 23, she gave birth to our child, Andy. And I loved that kid. I still do. But those nine months of her pregnancy were awful for me. I felt like I had lied her into giving birth. Nothing felt right." Theo closed his eyes. "I was lying to myself and others, so I told Alyson the truth only two months after Andy was born and I left her. She was devastated. I told you first, then Dad, and then Mom." Theo wiped away his tears. Landon moved to sit on the same bed as him. They stared out the window together. "While the divorce was being finalized," Theo said, "I revoked my custody claim. I didn't think I deserved the right to be Andy's father. I had already deprived Alyson of the life she deserved. I never even called her. I still haven't. I never tried. I can't bring myself to even see if she's doing alright. She could be a millionaire. Or a prostitute. And I don't even want to look!" "Hey," Landon said, "You've had six years to think about all this. Or rather, dwell on it. But I've had a little bit of time to think about it this week. And I don't think I can blame you for everything you did." "But you can blame me for part of it," Theo said, "Right?" "Well," Landon said with a smile, "You probably should have at least called her." Theo let out a laugh. "I might one day." He frowned. "One day." TORRANCE BANK VAULT Natalie opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a wall of locked boxes. So Cecil kept her in the bank. She tried to stand, but quickly found she couldn't. Her wrists and ankles were bound to a chair. Natalie's eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a bloodied woman slumping against a column, also bound. "KATHERINE?!" Natalie nearly shouted. Katherine gave a weak grin. "Howdy, neighbor." "Where are we?" Natalie asked. "Torrance Bank vault," Katherine said, "Cecil dragged you in about an hour ago. Tied you up. Told me to not tell you anything, but I don't give a #### about what he has to say so ask away." "What is Cecil's goal?" Natalie asked, "Why is he hiding in Torrance?" "He's trying to find a lockbox in which Austin and I left evidence against him. He needs that and the combination, which I have been refusing to give him." "What's in there?" Natalie asked. "Just a few pictures and..." Katherine stopped. She glanced at the ceiling. "He may have bugged the room," she said. Natalie looked down at her stomach and massaged her elbow against it. "Is the baby alright?" Katherine asked, "Cecil was very rough when he dragged you in here." "I'm sure it is," Natalie said. Then the silence. The two women made eye contact. "He was married," Katherine said, "And you knew that. Everyone knew that." "He started the affair," Natalie said, "I didn't think it would turn into this." "Into what?!" Katherine cried, "A murder spree or a pregnancy? How about both?!" "I WAS ENAMORED WITH HIM!" Natalie screamed, "He made me feel special!" "Well, good!" Katherine snapped, "Because every harlot needs to feel special now and then or else the clients will stop coming!" Natalie clenched her teeth. "I am not a hooker." Katherine looked down. "No," she said, "You're not." "Katherine," Natalie said softly, "I never meant to tear apart your marriage. Or even interfere in it. I didn't think I would fall in love with Austin, but I did. And now I'm carrying his baby. And I don't want it. Not because I can't take care of it or because he won't be there to help, but because it will remind me of him. And not in a good way. Because nothing about my relationship with him was healthy. Or wholesome. Or moral. When you get out of here, you have four children at home that will remind you of Austin and you will smile everyday because you loved him and he loved you and everyone looked upon you with respect. People won't look at me and my child with respect. Only disgust." Katherine exhaled. "I'm sorry," she said, "that I called you a harlot." "I'm sorry about everything," Natalie said. Natalie nervously chortled. "I don't think I'm going to be a good mom..." Katherine's face fell. "You might not ever be," she said. Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she said. "Cecil might have plans for the baby," Katherine said, "Why else would he keep you alive?" Natalie swallowed. "If we find out," Katherine said, "what Cecil has planned for you and we're stuck in here for a long time..." Katherine held her jaw to keep it from shaking. "If we're stuck in here for a while," Katherine repeated, her face stoic, "You may have to consider...removing the baby from the equation." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The residents of Torrance were revealed to have evacuated under the false information from Cecil Wannaker that Sawyer Gulch had been destroyed by a nuclear bomb. Theo was pulled from the Torrance Case due to an outstanding association with one of the victims, as revealed in "Titanium." Natalie joined Katherine in bondage in the bank. Because of their uncertainty to Cecil's plan, espcially concerning Natalie's child, Katherine suggested that Natalie might have to kill the fetus to protect it from Cecil if they were to be stuck there for months. References The ''Supernatural ''episode "Croatoan" was referenced in association with the deserted Torrance. Trivia *Producers regretted the abandoned Torrance concept. It seemed too Moffatt-y. Category:Episodes Category:Hellfire Episodes